Red vs Blue Agent New Jersey
by Untraced R3C0N
Summary: Agent New Jersey is a ODST turned freelancer, falling in love with the least likely freelancer of them all.
1. chapter 1

**(A/N) So this is my first ever fanfic. This will be focused on the relationship between Tex and my made up New Jersey. (Tex is human in this.)**

 **(There will be smut scenes later on)**

Chapter 1

New Jersey's POV AKA Jason Sterling

Location: Orbit above Reach

"Hey Jay, you comin'?" asks David, one of Jason's best friends from his ODST squad. Jason grimaced at the nickname his squadmates had given him. "David, you know how i feel about that name, and yeah i'll be along in a sec." Jason replies as he looks down at the small photograph in his hands of him and his ex-girlfriend Sarah.

Jason stashes the photo back in his locker before picking up his helmet and heading to the armory to get his sniper, David hot on his heels. "I know, but personally Jay? i say it to piss you off, so you drop in angry and ready to fight." David replies, Though Jason's mind is in the past, thinking of when Sarah used to call him Jay. _'Right up until she ditched me for that navy guy Michael'_ he seethed.

Jason grabs his sniper and looks at David weirdly as he grabs a DMR and an SMG "What? Do i have something on my face?" David asks as he checks his face. "Nah man, just wondering why you grabbed an SMG." Jason replies, grinning at his friends attempts to check his face in his helmets visor. "This is for any Covies who get too close, we ARE defending sword base after all." David grins after being sure his face is clean. "Gentlemen, report to your pods, drop is in 5." Their CO: Seargent Enrique commands over the COM. "Well you heard the man Jay, lets move." David grins, knowing he'll get hit for the nickname later.

Once they get to their pods, they see all the pods are sealed and in position but theirs. "See you in hell brother." David says as they clasp arms. They then strap into their pods, running system checks. "Alright, heres the SITREP. Jason, your on overwatch. David, Vinn, and Julie, your with me on asset denial. Got it?" Enrique says over their COMMS "Yes Sir!" They all reply excitedly.

They all fall back into their own worlds, watching the lights in their pods, flashing red, yellow, then green twice. On the secong green, the pods drop. Filling Jason with a feeling of adrenaline as the freefall starts. Jason looks down at Reach as they freefall and he whispers "Holy shit, the Covies sure are determined to tear Reach apart." as he sees the four Covanant carriers glassing sections of Reach. Just a few short minutes later they land, Most of the squad right next to the ONI installation, with only Jason a full 600 meters further away.

Jason starts to make his way to sword base, but as he does, he notices his COM isn't working. _'huh, thats never happened before'_ he thinks as he slips his helmet off to check it. As he does this he hears a footstep right behind him and he grabs his combat knife. "hello?" Jason asks, just to be sure its none of his squadmates. No response, so Jason whirls around, stabbing the active camo elite in the eye, killing it. _'Where theres one theres more'_ he muses. As he thinks this, he gets tackled from behind by a brute cheiftan.

Jason lands on his back, the brute pummeling him, cracking the ODST chestpiece, winding Jason and fracturing two ribs. The brute then picks him up, preparing to deliver a fatal back breaking blow, Just as this happens, a blinding white light appears, and Jason blacks out. When he comes to, he realizes hes in unfamilliar surroundings. "Huh? Where am i? And who are you?" Jason asks as he sees someone, noticeably a girl, in all black armor, watching him.

The black armored woman pushes him back down as he tries to sit up. "Director, Hes awake." She says into her COM. A few seconds later, a man in glasses with vibrant green eyes enters. "Your the director i presume?" Jason asks "That would be correct, Now, i have a proposition for you." The director replies, handing Jason a Datapad. Jason watches a security cam show footage of armed men attacking a civilian mall. "We are project freelancer, and those are our enemies, known as The Resistance." The director explains."Now, how would you like to join Project Freelancer?" The director asks. "Well i can't just let innocent blood be spilled can I?" Jason replies, angry. "Excellent, Welcome to Project Freelancer, Your new name will be Agent New Jersey."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Here's chapter number two, where Jersey gets his armor, along with a chance to prove he has what it takes to fight with the freelancers. So enjoy! I'll be trying to update this regularly.**

Chapter 2

Location: Mother of invention, Unknown space.

New Jersey blinked his eyes open, only to realize he was surrounded by people in various armor sets. "Um, Hello, who are all of you?" He asks, confused as to why he was receiving stares from four different directions. "Well, im Carolina, this is Maine, Washington, and North Dakota." The woman in turquoise armor replies, gesturing to the freelancers beside her as she lists off their names. Said freelancers gesturing to Jersey to indicate when it was their name being called.

"So where'd that Texas girl go?" Jersey asked, noting how Carolina tensed at the name. "Does it matter?" Carolina seethed, before stalking off, and punching the door controls as she leaves. "What's her problem?" Jersey questions Maine, who growls in response before a small flaming figure appears over Maine's shoulder. "Hello New Jersey, I am Sigma, the voice of Maine, he was shot in the throat. As for her? She hates Texas for taking her place on the leaderboard." The flaming figure replies.

"I see, So whats this leaderboard for?" Jersey wonders aloud, curious how just one board of names could cause so much strife. "Well its there to show who among us is the best, also it dictates the missions and roles you're put into in those missions, Tex is currently number one." North, the purple and green freelancer replies. "Huh, well, when do you think I'll be cleared to leave the sickbay?" Jersey asks, already itching to move around. "Well your clear now, but try not to over work yourself, you don't have many, but your injuries are pretty bad." Wash replies, guessing that Jersey was the kind of guy to train his heart out.

New Jersey swings his legs out of the hospital cot, standing up and stretching until his back makes the familiar staccato popping. "Ah, much better." he sighs out as he walks to the door to the sickbay. "Hey Jersey, wait up, The Director wants you in the armory, come on, I'll lead you there." North says quickly, before leading Jersey down a series of hallways until they come to a door marked 'Armory'. "Well here you are, time for a new look." clapping Jersey on the shoulder before heading back the way they came. _'Alright, time to see what this is all about'_ Jersey thinks as he steps through the automatic doors. "Sir." He says as he crisply salutes The Director.

The Director nods to him, indicating to be at ease. "These suits will be like a second skin to you, you will train, and eat in these suits. Understood?" The Director says, indicating a line of armored suits like the ones all the other freelancers wore. "Sir? which one will be mine?" New Jersey asks, looking down the line. "You may pick the one that suits you best Agent." The Director replies, watching as Jersey walks down the line slowly until he comes to a stop at one. A mark VI suit in all black, staring at it. "I'll take this one sir." He states, still looking it over. "Very well, suit up, and head to the training room to get accustomed to it. Agent South will show you the way."

New Jersey steps out of the Armory, looking down at his now armored body. _'I am definately loving this.'_ He thinks, grinning broadly at the armored shell. "If your done admiring yourself, we should get going." Said a annoyed female voice. "South i presume?" Jersey asks, slightly agitated. _'What's her problem?'_ He asks mentally. "Nah I'm Tex dumbass." South responds, sarcasm dripping off every word. "Let's just go..." Jersey says, already wanting to get away from this rude freelancer.

South led him down another series of hallways, until they arrived in a large room that looked like it was all concrete. _'Never seen concrete rooms in ships before'_ Jersey mused. Just then South left without a word. _'That's rude.'_ "Hey Jersey!" North called from across the training floor. "Yeah, whats up?" Jersey called back, guessing at what was to come. "Two versus one? Maine and I against you? Well go easy!" North asks, taking his helmet off and grinning at Jersey. "Don't go easy man, either i win the fight, or lose and learn from it, but yeah I'll do it." Jersey replies.

Jersey glanced up at the observation platform, seeing Carolina, South, and Wash. Then another freelancer came along, pouring a glass of whiskey before standing at the glass, watching him. _'Is that... Tex?'_ Jersey wondered, watching the blonde woman watch him. "Match beginning in 3.. 2.. 1." The shipboard AI, F.I.L.S.S announced. _'Alright, here we go, Maine seems to be a heavy hitter, while North seems to balance himself out.'_ Jersey thought while Maine charged him, only to be lifted up over Jersey's head, dropped, and kicked.

Jersey then aimed a kick at North's shoulder, only to have North duck the kick and drive his fist into Jersey's side. _'oohohoho thats how you wanna play it?'_ Jersey thought, as he drove his fist into North's gut, then slam's his elbow into Maine's visor, sending both agents to the floor. Maine gets up and charges Jersey again, only to be sent back to where he had previously been by a swift fist to his faceplate. Jersey then grabs north by his ankle and launches him into Maine just as he gets up. "Match over, Match point Agent New Jersey." F.I.L.S.S says in a monotone voice, prompting Jersey to help Maine and North up, clapping them on their backs and exchanging "Good fight" with them both.

Jersey, North, and Maine all head up to the observation platform, finding a buzz of conversation about the match. "I'll grab us some drinks, North says, heading over to the alchohol shelf. "Maine is going to go grab some food and head to his room." Sigma says to Jersey, before Maine turns to leave. "Alright, catch you later Maine." Jersey sits at a nearby table, "Here we are, two glasses of whiskey, congrats on the win man, i didn't know you had it in you." North says, setting the glasses down before sitting next to Jersey.

Tex comes over to sit across from Jersey as he takes his helmet off, revealing brown hair, dark green eyes, and a somewhat scarred face, before taking a drink, the whiskey burning Jerseys throat slightly. "Nice job out there, your the second ever among us to pull off a fight where you're outnumbered this soon after you join." Tex says, looking Jersey over, obviously attempting to hide her action. "Thanks. Wait, who was the first?" Jersey asks Tex. "Your looking at her." She replies, grinning.

Jersey watches as she downs the rest of her glass, before grabbing Jersey's glass and downing it as well. "Alright, I'm off to grab some food and hit the sack. See you tomorrow Jersey." Tex announces as she turns to leave. "Yeah, you too Tex." Jersey replies, staring at his glass. "I'm gonna grab another since mine got stolen." Jersey says, laughing, as he gets up to replace his stolen whiskey.

"You bunk with me by the way Jersey" North says as Jersey sits back down, and downs his whiskey. "Alright, well im ready to turn in for the night." Jersey replies as they get up to leave. North leads him to their room, showing Jersey which bed was his and where to put his armor. As Jersey lays down, Norths AI Theta, appears. "I'll wake you both up tomorrow at 0430." Before Jersey could reply, his eyes were closed and he was drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Chapter 3 is here, ive got several more chapters lined up to go, but, i'm pacing myself, so i don't kill the story before it truly begins. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Location: Mother of Invention, Unknown space

Jersey's eyes blinked open as Theta woke him. "Morning Theta, North." Jersey said groggily, grabbing his body suit, and heading into the shower. As he stands there letting the cold water wake him up he thinks of his squadmates. _'What happened to them?'_ He thinks, before shaking the thoughts off. _'I can't let my thoughts get in the way, I've got a job to do.'_

Jersey gets out of the shower, slips on his bodysuit, and puts the armorpieces on, before heading out to the cafeteria. As he grabs his mashed potatoes and protein supplement powder, he notices a presence behind him. "Oh hey Carolina, what's up?" He says casually, grabbing a carton of milk and a bottle of water, then his utensils. "I just want to say, you ONLY won that fight because Maine and North were going super easy on you." Carolina said coldly. "Actually Carolina? We didn't go easy. He asked us not to. And we obliged. He won fair and square." North said from behind Carolina. Making her eyes flash angrily and walk off again, leaving North and Jersey to themselves.

"Come on, sit with me." North says, leading Jersey to a table in the corner. Jersey watched as Tex sent Carolina a glare from her seat, before Jersey turned to his food, Wolfing it down, before taking his supplements and washing them down with the milk and water. "Agents Texas and New Jersey, report to the briefing room." F.I.L.S.S said over the comm. "Whats that about?" Jersey asks North, as he gets up to go. "I don't know, better not keep them waiting though." North replies, before turning back to his food.

In the hallway Tex was waiting for him. "Come on Jersey, let's see what they want us for." Tex says, before leading the way to the briefing room. Once there the Director says "Agents, you two will be deployed on a reconnaissance mission, you will be under the pretense of two students looking for a good college and you will be secretly gathering intel about the resistance AI program." Tex and Jersey share a look, knowing they will have to hide their armor away for this mission. "Yes sir." Thay reply in unison, waiting for the Director to dismiss them. "Agent New Jersey, report to the sickbay before you leave, we have something for you."

Tex and Jersey salute, and leave. "I'll wait for you in the pelican bay." Tex says, heading towards the pelican bay, leaving Jersey to head for the sickbay. "Yeah, I'll see you there Tex." _'Wonder what they have for me.'_ He muses, as he gets to the doors. "Sir?" Jersey says, seeing the counselor waiting for him. "Please, lay on your chest for the implantation New Jersey." Jersey complies, waiting. "Sir? What implantation?" Jersey asks, calming his nerves. "The implantation of AI fragment Lambda." Jersey heard a drill whirring as he received a shot to numb the area. Then he heard more than felt, the drill bearing down at the base of his skull. Then he passed out.

When Jersey woke again he saw two figures, Tex, and a floating, glowing Turquoise figure. "Tex he's awake!" The figure said. "A-Are you Lambda?" Jersey asked, as Tex stirred from her sleep. "Yes, i am, hello Agent New Jersey." Lambda replies. "Hey, your awake." Tex says, yawning. _'Damn she's actually cute when she's asleep and tired'_ Jersey muses, prompting a chuckle from Lambda. "Yeah, I'm up, you ready to go?" Jersey asks Tex, watching her shake her drowsiness off. "Yeah, lets go be regular people for who knows how long." Tex replies sarcastically, before leading him to the pelican bay and climbing aboard the pelican they'd be using.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey guys, so ive got all the chapters up to 7 done, and im just writing as ideas come into my head basically then editing them before i post them on here. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Location: Biko

Jersey led the way to the house he and Tex had been given for their mission. Opening the front door, he sees that it's small, with one bedroom that has one bathroom, a kitchen, and a tiny living room. "Well this'll be fun." Tex remarks. "Yeah, no kidding." Jersey replies sarcastically, Tex glancing at him. "What's wrong? You don't like me?" She asks, Jersey noting the tone of sadness that creeps into her voice. "No, i don't mean that.. I-" Jersey starts. "Aww, you're getting flustered~." Tex says, grinning. _'Oh my god, why is she acting like this?'_

"It's okay, i won't make you look bad in front of everyone at project freelancer." Tex says with a smirk, as if reading his mind. "That's not what I'm worried about." Jersey says quietly. _'Oh god oh god oh god, I know what she's going to ask next.'_ He thinks, fear seeping into him. "And what are you worried about?" She asks lightly, likely already having figured it out. "Nothing." Jersey says, knowing she won't believe it, but hoping she'll drop the subject. "Hmm, not sure I believe you, but I won't push you into telling." Tex replies.

 _'Whew, that could've turned awkward real fast.'_ Jersey thinks as he sets his things on the floor of the bedroom, grabbing a bunch of spare blankets and making a makeshift bed on the floor. "What're you doing?" Tex asks him, watching him. "You're taking the bed, I'll sleep here." Jersey responds, not pausing, but looking at her over his shoulder. "Awww~." Is her only reply, as she sets her bag at the foot of the bed. "What?" He asks, grabbing a pillow. "You're such a gentleman, that's really rare, especially for a freelancer." She says, heading to the bathroom to change.

She comes out dressed in a black satin nightgown, her blonde hair let down. _'Wow... She's, just.. Wow.'_ Jersey thinks, as he heads into the bathroom to change himself. When he comes out, dressed in only shorts, he sees her freeze, watching his every move like a puma stalking it's prey. Jersey stretches, pretending not to notice her tense as she watches him. "I'm gonna crash, wake us at 0500 Lambda." Jersey says, before laying down in his makeshift bed. "Will do Agent New Jersey." Lambda says, before Jersey replies. "And please, just call me Jersey." Tex whispers, "goodnight Jersey." Before nodding off Jersey replies "goodnight Tex."

Jersey woke with a start to the feeling of someone landing on him. Jersey looks to see what landed on him, only to see It's Tex, and she's still asleep. _'What the fuck Tex?'_ Jersey thought, as he moved her, picked her up, and laid her back in bed. "Alright Tex, don't fall on me again." He whispered, as he turned to leave. He starts to head back to his makeshift bed, but she grabs hold of him in her sleep, yanking him down next to her, curling her body around him. _'Well shit, looks like I'm stuck here.'_ Jersey thinks as he slowly drifts off again.

"Jersey, Tex. It's now 0500." Lambda announced, waking them both up. "Umm, Jersey?" Tex asked, noting that Jersey was now in bed with her. "You fell on me Tex, and when I put you back to bed you pulled me into bed with you." Jersey explains, pretending not to see the blush that's creeping into her face. "It's true, I saw it all." Lambda says matter of factly. Jersey climbs out of bed, heading to the bathroom to grab a shower. "Lambda, play the video log for her. I'm gonna get my shower out of the way." He closes the door as he sees the video log start. And Texas blushing as she sees herself falling on top of Jersey.

 _'Damn, she's a looker and she's comfy? What have I gotten myself into?'_ Jersey muses as he let's the cold water wash over himself. Picking up his razor he begins the process of keeping his face clean shaven. Once all showered and ready he steps out, dries off, and dresses. Then he heads out to see Tex stretching and he freezes, trying to stop the blush from creeping up. "You alright there Jersey~?" Tex asks, seeing him tense at her tone and laughs, stalking up to him. "You're so tense~." She says as she runs her hands over his chest, making him somehow tense up more. "Can't help it." Jersey manages, his blush obvious now. "Hmm, why's that Jersey~?" She asks, her hands rubbing over his shoulders, trying to get him slightly less tense. "Y-You're, gorgeous.." Jersey stammers in response. "Ooh I'm gorgeous now huh~? Most other guys go for sexy, or hot, never gorgeous." Tex says, blushing furiously now.

Tex heads into the bathroom to grab her shower, leaving Jersey to try to decipher her tone and actions. _'Am I... Falling for Tex? And furthermore, does she feel the same?'_ Jersey wonders in his head. _'I should get in at least a light workout.'_ Jersey thinks, and he starts doing his high rep pushups. Before long Tex steps out of the bathroom, and stops dead, staring at Jersey's bare back as he continued doing his pushups, not noticing her stare. As Jersey keeps doing his pushups, she approaches him. He doesn't notice her till she's got her hand on his back feeling his muscles flex as he pushes. "Hey Tex, enjoying yourself?" Jersey asks, getting to his final few pushups. "Hmm, I don't know~..." Tex says as he gets up.

"Sureee, so what's on the agenda for today?" Jersey replies, moving to a plank. "Well, we have nothing scheduled by freelancer, so I guess just do whatever we want until we are scheduled for something." Tex responds, checking her datapad. "Alright, well what do you have in mind?" Replies Jersey, waiting to see what she was thinking of doing for the day. She responds with. "Oh I have a few things in mind."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Aaaand here is chapter 5, where you start to see a relationship unfolding. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Location: Biko

"You know Tex, you could've picked a lot less innocent activities than this." Jersey says, as they leave the cabaret they were just in. "Oh pleasee, you wouldn't even look at the dancers!" Tex says, not realizing he hadn't been watching the dancers because he was too focused on her to even register their presences. "Alright, well, do you just wanna go grab some food before we head back to the house?" Jersey responds, more than willing to get off the subject of his attentions during their time in the nightclub. "Um, yea, food is good with me, what are you thinking of getting?" The blonde freelancer responds, watching Jersey with her storm grey eyes.

"How about we try that diner?" Jersey asks, pointing at one right next to a bar. "Ooh thinking of eating and then grabbing a few drinks~?" Tex asks, loving to tease him with her tone. _'Jesus... What is up with her?'_ He thinks, before nodding. "Well I can't go drinking alone, can I?" Jersey asks, knowing her answer already. "I thought this was you asking a woman to drink with you, not fear of being alone." She says, keeping her tone light to convey her humor behind her words. "Oh don't get me wrong, I'd much rather go drinking with you than my old squad." Jersey says, remembering the numerous bars he'd been kicked out of due to Vinns many bar fights.

"Why what was so bad about them?" She replies, eager to learn of Jersey's past. "I'll tell you some other time, for now, let's eat and drink." He says, deciding that now isn't the time for stories. Tex and Jersey grab a full meal of eggs, sausage, and assorted breads before heading over to the bar. Stepping in they see a crowd of men look their way, their eyes more focused on Tex, watching her like Hawks. "Ok, well this'll be fun." She whispers to Jersey, as they head up to the bar to order their drinks, hearing a few of the men whistling as they watched her walkIng to the bar. "God damn I swear I'm gonna tear them apart by the end of the night." Jersey mutters, anger flashing across his eyes. "Aww, what's wrong Jersey~? You getting jealous~?" Tex asks, leaning on his shoulder.

"I- no, I'm not jealous, why would I be?" Jersey says, failing miserably at controlling his body language, resulting in Tex reaching up and messing with the hair at the back of his head for a minute, turning to the table with the guys whistling at her, and walking over. "Hey sweet cheeks, how about we buy you a drink and take you home for the night?" The biggest one says, looking her over. Laughing with his buddies, expecting to win her over. "I'm taken, plus, I like a little Brain with my brawn, unlike you tools." Tex responds, glancing over at Jersey who had just bought two glasses of whiskey and opened a tab. _'Man what is taking her so long?'_ Jersey thinks, sitting at the bar. "Oh what, him? He's nothing, you need some real muscle to satisfy you." The man to the right of the biggest one says, winking at her, reaching out to touch Tex. Only to have his hand twisted and his wrist snapped by a fuming Jersey. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tex tells the man who's now doubled over, holding his wrist.

"Let's get out of here guys, this sluts not worth anything anyways." The big man says, getting up to leave. Tex leads Jersey back to their spot at the bar, before sitting him down and looking at him, watching his slightly shaking form. "Here, drink this." Tex whispers, handing him his whiskey, watching him down it in one go. "Uh, thanks, I don't know what came over me." Jersey whispers, realizing how different he is now. _'I never used to snap like that, that was always Vinn.'_ Jersey thinks, sighing mentally.

Tex and Jersey finish their fourth glasses of whiskey, before a brunette woman approaches Jersey, eyeing him up. "Hey stranger, you wanna come back to my place for the night?" She asks, sitting so that her breasts push out slightly. Jersey doesn't even give her a glance before he responds "No thanks, I've got standards, none of which, you meet." Making the brunette pout, glancing at Tex angrily. "Sugar, I'll make it worth your while." She says, trying again. _'Jesus lady'_ Jersey muses, mentally laughing at her desperate attempts to make him want her. "Come on hun, let's go." Tex says to Jersey, emphasizing the word 'hun' so this girl will get the picture.

Tex and Jersey pay for their drinks, and head up the street back to the house, leaving the girl back at the bar. "So, I wanted to thank you for helping me out with those guys, I could've taken care of it, but you got to them first." Tex whispers, leaning against Jersey's shoulder, running a hand through his hair. "I really don't like people who just feel like they can take whatever they want." Jersey responds, his blush betraying him. Tex takes his hand, leading him to the bed, before pulling him into bed with her. "Lay with me till I fall asleep Jersey, please?" Tex whispers, wrapping his arms around her. _'What the hell, is going on?'_ Jersey wonders, his mind racing to figure her out. Once he notices she's asleep, he moves back to his makeshift bed, falling asleep the second his head hits the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Chapter 6 is here, along with it is more development in Jersey and Tex's relationship.**

Chapter 6

Location: Biko

Jersey slowly blinked his eyes open, saw Tex still sound asleep in bed, and rolled to his feet. _'You know what? I'm gonna be nice today.'_ Jersey says mentally, before heading to the kitchen and starting the process of making pancakes and bacon. As Jersey flips the last of the pancakes over, he's suddenly wrapped up in Texas's arms as she rests her head on his back. "Such a gentleman, making me food? AND adding chocolate chips to my pancakes? What did I do to deserve this?" Tex says into Jerseys back, before letting him go so she can take her place at the small table while Jersey sets the table. "Just thought I'd be nice, I woke up, saw you were still asleep, and wanted to give you something to wake up to." Jersey says, watching Tex try her first bite. "Well, I can think of something else you could've woken me up to~." Tex says with a smirk and a wink, sending flames through Jersey's body at the thought. _'Why, must she do this to me?'_ He wonders, tucking into his own food.

"Hey Jersey? Can I ask you a question?" Tex says, glancing up at him nervously. "Yeah, what's on your mind Tex?" Jersey replies, watching her. "Last night... You said you had standards, what are your standards?" She asks, not looking up at him. _'Is she..? Getting shy?'_ Jersey wonders before answering. "Well for starters, she has to have standards, not just some slut off the street. Second, blonde is best." He says, making Tex smile and look down before continuing. "Third, she's gotta be able to hold her own in a fight, I don't want to baby sit her. And last but not least, she can't be into one night stands." Jersey finishes, watching Texas's smile spread. "What?" Jersey asks, starting to smile too. "Do you realize you just described me?" Tex asks, laughing.

"Um, I did, didn't I?" Jersey says, before blushing and turning to his food, only to have Tex reach out, cup his chin, and lift his face up to look at her. "Jersey... I think I-I've fallen for you." She whispers, pulling him closer, then pressing her lips to his. _'Ohmygod.'_ Jersey thinks, even as he melts into the kiss. "Agents, project freelancer is scrubbing you're- oh. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Lambda says, before logging off. Tex and Jersey break apart, looking into each other's eyes for a moment longer. "You might want to figure out what he was trying to say Jersey." Tex whispers, not daring to look away first. "Lambda, what were you trying to tell us?" Jersey asks, looking away just long enough for Tex to declare victory. "Project freelancer is scrubbing the mission, you're to report back to mother of invention immediately, the resistance has ceased AI experiments." Lambda replies.

As Tex and Jersey climb aboard the pelican she whispers "I'm gonna have you moved into my room, that way we can see each other more often~." Making Jersey blush again, and as they sit down in their seats, Tex intertwines their hands, yawns and lays her head on Jerseys shoulder, falling fast asleep. Jersey sits there, mulling over this new life he has. _'David, you'd give me so much shit if you were here, I know you'd be the one to take pictures of us and spread them around the ship.'_ Jersey sighs inwardly, knowing that he had something very few in the soldiering line of work could ever get, someone to call his own. Jersey then leans his head against Texas's, and closes his eyes, being pulled to sleep.

 **(A/N) This was a rather short chapter, but i had to end it before that smut section started earlier than expected XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)** **Chapter 7 is here, this one is short again,but sweet, and i wanna thank you for reading it, just know that i have no plans to stop Jersey any time soon.**

Chapter 7

Location: Mother of Invention

"Jerseyy guess what~." Tex says, as Jersey grabs his dinner aboard the Mother of Invention. "What's up Tex?" Jersey asks, heading over to his table with North already there. "I got cleared to have you move in with me~." She whispers, before sitting next to him. Tucking into her own food. North bursts out laughing. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you guys hooked up." Making Jersey grin. "Now be a good pal and don't tell the whole ship yet, alright?" Jersey asks North. Tex grinning as she watches the exchange. "Yeah sure man, my lips are sealed." North replies, flashing Tex a grin. "Jersey, wanna start moving your stuff in after dinner?" Tex asks, finishing her meal. "Uh yea, sure." Jersey responds before finishing, and leading the way to North's room.

Jersey picks up his bag with all his items from his footlocker, grabs his hygiene bag, and follows Tex to their room. Stepping in, he sees that the small room was meant for one person, a single bathroom, and one bed, plus a TV and dresser. "Well then, should I make another makeshift bed?" Jersey asks, knowing her reply already. "Hell no, your staying by me big man." She says, headbutting his shoulder gently. Jersey then sets his bags down at the foot of the bed, in front of her footlocker, before setting his hygiene bag in the bathroom. Before returning to Tex, seeing her put her helmet back on. "Where are you going?" He asks, watching her psych herself up. "I have a sparring match against Carolina." She replies, taking off her helmet and kissing the visor of Jersey's before putting her helmet back on. "Alright, well I'm coming to watch then." Jersey says, following her to the training room.

Jersey wraps Tex into a hug before whispering "I believe in you Tex." Before heading up to the observation platform to watch. "Oh hey North, and you are?" Jersey says, not knowing who the freelancer in bronze-ish armor. "I'm York, are you Jersey?" York says shaking Jersey's hand. "It appears so." Jersey replies. "Whose your money on Jersey? York's is on Carolina, mine is on Tex." North says, most likely already knowing the answer. "Tex, sorry York, but I got Tex." Jersey replies, watching the two women sparring. "I'm gonna get a drink, you guys want anything?" North says, grabbing a beer. "Yeah I'll take one." Jersey says, as North tosses a beer to York, then one to Jersey. Jersey goes back to watching the sparring match, just in time to see Tex lift Carolina up and slam her back down on the ground. _'Good job Tex.'_ He muses, watching as Carolina repeatedly tries to down Tex, but to no avail.

"Good fight Tex, I knew you could do it." Jersey says, handing her a beer, as they leave the observation platform. "Aww thanks hun, I'm glad you had faith in me~." Tex replies, glancing up and down the Hall before giving Jersey a mind melting kiss. She then yawns, and follows Jersey to their room, before heading to the bathroom to change. Leaving Jersey to do the same in the room. _'How did I ever get so lucky?'_ Jersey wonders, just before Tex steps out of the bathroom, wearing her black satin nightgown. Jersey freezes, as Tex stalks up to him, giving a very convincing innocent look. As Tex get right up to Jersey, she stretches, showing off, and Jersey can't help his eyes roaming at least a little bit, taking in the sight. _'Two can play at that game.'_ Jersey thinks, starting to stretch himself, smiling inwardly as he sees Tex freeze, eyes moving over him. Jersey then surprises her by picking her up and carrying her to bed. Jersey then lays her in bed, sliding under the covers behind her, only for her to roll over and wrap herself around him, placing her lips at his jawline. "Mmm, shit." Jersey mumbles as Tex trails her lips down his throat biting here and there. Then she gets to the soft skin just below his jaw. "Fuck..." Jersey moans out a bit, shivers going down his spine as she sucks on the soft skin, leaving red marks.

"Mmmmh, I love the sounds you make~." Tex whispers, pulling her lips off Jersey's neck, nuzzling into his chest, before Jersey kisses the top of her head, her already falling fast asleep. Jersey lays there, getting his breathing back under control after Texas's Hickey frenzy. Before he finally drifts off to sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hey guys, Chapter 8 is here, as always, Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Location: Mother of Invention

Jersey wakes up to the feeling of someone straddling him, that someone being Tex, grinning down at him. "Morning hun, how'd you sleep~?" She says, leaning down and laying her head on his chest. "Better than I have in a good while, how about you?" Jersey responds, kissing the top of her head. "Mmmh, like a fucking rock." Tex responds, tracing scars on Jersey's chest, memorizing them. As Tex gets to the scars on his stomach, Jersey traces circles on her shoulder, noting how comfortable he is with her against him, unlike Sarah. "Come on big man, let's go eat." Tex whispers, kissing Jersey's abs before getting up to get dressed. Jersey lay there for a few more seconds, admiring the woman he could now call his. He then gets up, gets his armor on, and goes to the cafeteria with Tex.

"Jersey, you wanna watch the sparring match tonight? It's between York and Washington." Tex asks, as Jersey steps out of the bathroom after his shower. "Yea sure, when is it?" Jersey replies, doing dips on the edge of the bed. "It's in an hour and a half, so hit the gym then head there?" Tex asks, sitting next to him. "Yeah, I need a good workout anyways, I just didn't know where the gym was." Jersey replies, getting up, and following Tex out the door toward the gym. Tex and Jersey meet Maine on the way and he decides to join them in the gym, claiming that he needs a good spotter. As they get to the gym, Jersey's jaw drop as he sees the size of the gym. 'I've never seen shipboard gyms this big.' He thinks, shocked. The gym has its own machine room, a line of treadmills, weight benches, different height chin up bars, parallel bars, and even a boxing ring. "How did I miss this?" Jersey asks, gesturing to the gym, which was absent of people.

"Maine and I are the only ones who come in here, ever, all the others hate the gym." Tex replies, seemingly perfectly happy with a gym to themselves. "Well then you can count me in Tex, I love gyms." Jersey says, walking over to the weight benches. As Jersey starts to load the bar, Lambda appears. "Jersey, the gym is set to double earth's gravity, so adjust the weight accordingly." The turquoise AI says, before disappearing again. _'Alright then I'll go to one hundred and twenty five pounds.'_ Jersey thinks, setting the weight, and laying under the bar before starting his work out. Suddenly there's rock music playing over the speaker system in the gym, making Jersey grin. Once jersey finishes his benches presses, Maine approaches him, growling, before sigma appears and translates. "Maine would like to wish you luck in dealing with Tex, she's cold and detached from everyone else, but nobody wants to imagine what she's like with someone she loves." _'God damn it North, why'd you tell.'_ Jersey thinks before replying, "How did you know?" Luckily, his face hidden behind his visor. "It's not hard to see the affection between you two, but don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Sigma replies, floating around Jersey's head.

"Hey Jersey! Come hold the bag for me?" Calls Tex from one of the many punching bags in the gym. "Yeah hold up!" He calls back, before putting the weights back where they belong and heading over to her. _'David, if you were here you'd be pulling me aside and getting onto me for not being in her pants yet, but unlike you guys, I'm going to be waiting till she's ready.'_ He muses, as he gets to the bag she's at. As Tex starts pummeling the bag, Jersey says "So Maine knows about us." Watching her stiffen, he sees the same fears he has show up in her. "He said our secret is safe with him, don't worry." Jersey says, watching as Tex pummels her way into the bag. "Agents York and Washington, report to training floor." F.I.L.S.S says over the comm. "You guys ready to go watch?" Tex asks Maine and Jersey. Taking her helmet off to drink some of her workout supplements. "I'm ready, you coming Maine?" Jersey says, grabbing his protein shake.

Maine nods, following Tex and Jersey to the training room observation platform. Jersey grabs three bottles of nutrient infused water, tossing one to Tex and another one to Maine. Tex and Carolina share a glare as the redhead freelancer enters the room, moving to stand on the other side of Jersey, only to be cut off by Maine standing next to Jersey, blocking her. She flashes Maine an angry look, before standing beside Maine, watching York closely. Jersey keeps an eye on Tex, making sure she doesn't start anything with Carolina, knowing the rivalry between the two. As they all watch, York and Wash trade punches, neither showing any major desire to win. Then Wash drops after a particularly hard hit from York, and the winner is declared. "Well that was..." Jersey begins "Lame?" Tex finishes, knowing what he meant. "You guys should show some respect, he's our lock picking specialist." Carolina says, fuming. "We don't mean any disrespect, we're just saying, it wasn't what we were expecting." Jersey replies, annoyed. Carolina just looks at him, before going down to meet York. _'What was that about?'_ Jersey muses. Before shaking the thoughts clear and heading off with Tex.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Location: Mother of Invention

"Agents York, North, South, Carolina, Tex, Maine, Washington, Wyoming, and Florida report to the briefing room." F.I.L.S.S says over the comm, shaking Tex and Jersey out of their daze at seeing Carolina and York kissing openly. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" Tex asks, looking surprised. "If you had a hallucination, I had the same one." Jersey responds, before thinking. _'Wait, does that mean Tex and I don't need to hide it?'_ He then shakes himself out of his thoughts, and leads Tex to the briefing room. "Agents, we are about to begin the briefing of your new mission." The Director says, gesturing to the hologram in front of him. Tex and Jersey take a spot at the table and listen as the director tells them of Connecticut's betrayal, and how their mission is to recover her armor by any means possible. "Agents Texas, and New Jersey will be in charge of retrieving her armor, everyone else search and destroy, understood?" The Director says, glancing at everyone present. "Yes sir!" They all say in unison, before turning toward the pelican bay. "Agent New Jersey, stop by the armory for an upgrade before you leave, it will help you in your mission." The counselor says over the comm as the freelancers head to the pelican bay.

Jersey turns and heads to the armory after a quick word with Tex, resulting in a blushing Jersey. He's still feeling at his lips where hers burnt their way into his heart from when he arrives at the armory. Putting his helmet back on and sealing it, he steps in. "Sir?" He asks, looking at the device in the counselor's hands. "This, Agent, is an active camouflage unit, upgraded by project freelancer to allow running, jumping, shooting, and fighting, while remaining cloaked." The counselor says, as he fits it into Jerseys armor. "Thank you sir, I can see how this would help in our mission." Jersey says, activating it, and inspecting his now nearly imperceptible hand, even as he swings his arms rapidly, no change, not even the slightest flicker. _'Damn, that's good.'_ "You're free to go Agent, good luck." The counselor says. "Thank you sir." Jersey says, before deactivating the camo, and heading to the pelican bay.

"Jersey, come on, their in the main control room." Tex says, her voice barely a whisper, as two soldiers leave the room Tex and Jersey are hiding in. Tex then leads Jersey down a series of hallways until they come to a door and Tex stopped him, whispering "turrets." Looking at Jersey, she comms York. "York, we need the power out for the main complex." York's voice comes back through the comm "dark in sixty." Tex looks up at the ceiling as the lights shut off simultaneously. "Thanks York." Tex and Jersey both say, eliciting a happy "You're very welcome." From York. Tex and Jersey activate their camo units, and step through the door. "Please, we have to go, we don't have much time." C.T says to the resistance leader. "Actually, you don't have any." Jersey says, pointing his magnum at C.T. "Tex, and... who the fuck are you?!" C.T asks, looking at Jersey. "New Jersey. Now, C.T, you have something that belongs to project freelancer, and you know how the director hates to share." Tex says, glancing at Jersey, and nodding, indicating that on her move, he should take out the resistance leader. "You guys are fools, the director is playing you don't you see it?" C.T says, before Jersey responds. "C.T stop it. We know you've been feeding Intel to the resistance for months."

Then the resistance leader laughs, before asking if that's who the director told Tex and Jersey they were. "They're not the enemy, WE'RE the ones working outside the rules, not them. You don't know what the director's done, he's broken major laws. When this war ends, we're all gonna have to pay for his crimes... Maybe some of us are already paying for them." C.T says, before Tex cuts in. "You need to stop talking C.T." "No. I know what you are Tex. And I won't take orders from a shadow." C.T responds. "What did you just call me?" Tex asks angrily. "You're coming with us C.T, this is you're last chance." Jersey says, still pointing his dual magnums at the resistance leader. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you." C.T responds, as the resistance leader slowly backs up toward his tomahawk. "Actually, we don't need you, we just need your armor." Tex says, before she shoots C.T and Jersey shoots the resistance leader, making him drop and put pressure on the bullet wound in his stomach. Tex shoots C.T in the head, making the leader scream "No!" And get back up, charging Tex, only to be clothes lined by Jersey's punch. Tex dodges C.T's knife as she swings it, before picking her up and dropping her into Jersey's drop kick, sending her into the wall and causing her knife to fall from her hands. Jersey grabs the knife, turning on the leader, and slashing at his legs, getting one good hit on the man's thigh, before pushing him to Tex, who sends the man right back with a punch to the face. Tex and Jersey then turn towards C.T, with Tex grabbing the leaders tomahawks, as C.T used her hologram ability. Tex then runs, slashing at both C.T's stomachs, stabbing the real one, before throwing the other tomahawk into C.T's chest, making her hit a wall. Jersey then throws the knife at her, hitting just between her ribs. Delivering the final blow. Before Tex and Jersey turn to see the leader is gone as well, from the slash in his thigh. "Command, mission accomplished, we need extraction." Tex says, looking at Jersey. "I got it command, read you loud and clear Texas, clear me an LZ and get ready for pickup." The pilot four seven niner, replies over the comm.

"Nice job out there hun~." Tex says, as she leaves yet another set of marks all across his neck, making him squirm. "You think s-so?" He asks, barely able to keep his head clear of the dirty thoughts threatening to form. _'Not now, why now?'_ He thinks, willing Tex not to notice the bulge growing beneath his codpiece. Then, he sees her furious blush. _'Fuck. She noticed.'_ He realizes, as she presses her lips to his, effectively shutting off his brain. "Seems to be about nine or ten~?" She whispers in his ear, making him freeze. "T-ten." He manages, trying to keep his voice steady. "Hmm I can tell we're gonna have some wild nights ahead~." She whispers, nibbling on his ear, before getting off him and heading to the bathroom to change. Leaving Jersey with a rather painful erection. When she steps back out of the bathroom, his jaw drops and his pain gets a bit worse. She came out in only black lace undergarments. _'What the fuck is with her?'_ Jersey asks himself as she stalks up to him, grinning wildly. She then traps Jersey against the wall, her face barely an inch from his. "Like what you see~?" She asks, still grinning, before she moves to brush her lips across his collarbone, making him shiver and lose his voice. "I'll take that as a yes~?" She whispers, shivering as he wraps his arms around her and manages a "Mhmm." Before he feels her lips at his throat again. He feels her working her way up his throat to his lips and he moans softly as she hits the spot just under his jawline, shivering. He picks Tex up, carries her to bed, and lays with her, before falling asleep, still clad in full armor, minus the helmet, with her tucked in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Aaand heres the first smut scene, have fun guys.**

Chapter 10

Location: Mother of Invention

"Hey Jersey, it's time to wake up~." Tex says, before firmly planting her lips on Jersey's collarbone. "Mmh, what is it Tex?" He asks, blinking his eyes open to see Tex straddling him, but more importantly, he was only in his boxers. _'Wasn't I in my armor?'_ He thinks, before her sucking at his collarbone intensifies, causing his thoughts to disappear completely. She then sits up, looking him in the eye with a look Jersey hadn't seen her use before. "Jersey, can you... Make love to me, and us use our real names?" She asks, running her hands across Jersey's chest. "Jason, A-are you sure you want this?" Jersey says, looking up at her. "Allison, and yes, I do." She replies, before capturing his lips in hers again. Allowing him to reach up and unclasp her bra, before using his tongue to battle hers. He didn't notice his erection till her hand rubbed up against it as she moved to remove his boxers. "Oh my- you are a big one aren't you~?" She says, looking down at him, before turning her ass towards him. "Help me out of these~?" She asks, gesturing to her lace panties. Jersey helps her out of them, before she turns to face him again, and rubs herself against him for a second, then takes his member in her hand, guiding him into her. "O-ohhh fuck~." She gasps, getting used to him before moving on. As she gets more used to his size, she starts to slowly bounce her hips on him, moaning louder the harder and faster she bounces. "A-ahh yes Jason~!" She moans, impaling herself roughly now. "Oh shit Allison~!" Jersey moans, moving his hips in sync with hers now.

"Ohhh my-" Tex starts, before being cut off by a harder thrust from Jersey. She leans down and kisses Jersey again, him battling her for dominance, and winning, before she arches her back, moaning out his name, as her legs start to shake. Jersey grabs her hips, using them to send her down onto him with more force. She starts moaning repeatedly, her fingers digging into Jersey's chest, scratching him. "Ohhh my god Jason!" She moans loudly before letting an ecstasy induced scream out, her toes curling, and her womanhood tightening around Jersey's member, driving Jersey to his own release, bottoming out before letting loose. His seed spilling into her. Both Jersey and Tex collapse, panting. "So was this your first time?" Tex asks, nuzzling into Jersey's neck. "Mhmm, and I loved it all, what about you?" Jersey manages between breaths. "Yes, and of course I loved it, best feeling ever, of all time." She whispers, cuddling up to Jersey. "Mmmh, I love you Allison." Jersey whispers, kissing her head. "I know, as do I love you." Tex says, closing her eyes, tracing the scratches she left on his chest. "Battle scars." Jersey murmurs, holding her close, before pulling the covers up to cover them. Tex traces a particularly visible scar running across his chest diagonally. "What's this one from?" She whispers. "Energy sword, lucky I lived." He responds, playing with her hair. "Lucky me~." She whispers back, before kissing his jaw. Jersey traces a finger across her arm, pulling her closer. "You hungry?" He asks, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Mhmm." She says, sitting up, and standing before falling back to the bed. "Ohhh no~." She says, a slight pained look on her face. "What?" Jersey asks, looking at her, concerned. She starts laughing sheepishly. "I, uh... I can't walk." She says, winking. "Want the usual?" Jersey asks, kissing her. "Mhmm." She moans softly into his lips. Jersey puts his armor back on, before stepping out into the Hall. In the Hall Jersey turns to head to the cafeteria, North falling into step beside him. "So, you getting food for you and Tex?" North asks, nodding at York as they pass. "Yea, thought I'd be nice and get it for her." Jersey replies as they get to the cafeteria. North and Jersey get in line, Jersey grabbing to go boxes, North grabbing a plate. As they work their way to the food, Jersey spots someone he hadn't ever seen before. "Who's that?" He asks, nudging North. "That's Tennessee, he firmly believes he and Tex are supposed to fall in love." North replies, grinning at Jersey. Jersey grabs his food, before getting Tex her steak, baked potato, and chocolate pudding. "Alright, well he can screw off for all I care. I'll see you around North, I gotta get this back to Tex, or else." Jersey laughs before leaving.

As he heads back to his room with Tex waiting patiently, he notices Tennessee following him, but decides to let Tennessee find out for himself. Jersey arrives at the door to his Tex's room, Tennessee freezes, before yelling in anger when he sees the arm belonging to Tex reach out and pull Jersey into the room. "Hey hun~. I missed you~." She whispers, kissing his faceplate as he carries her back to bed. "Mmmh, I ran into someone who definitely wants me gone now. He replies, taking off his helmet so he can capture her lips in his. "Oh? And who might that be?" She asks, her lips brushing his. "Tennessee." He replies, noting the flash of fury in her storm grey eyes. "Did he try anything?" She asks, looking Jersey over. "No, but he followed me and he's pissed now." He responds, steadying her angry and shaking form. Jersey picks her up, carrying her to bed, and sets her next to her food. "Eat love." He says, kissing her head, before turning to his eggs. As they eat, Tex turns on the TV, turning it to the grid ball tournament. Watching as the New Phoenix Rogues battle the Eridanus Bandits. As they watch, the New Phoenix Rogues, their personal favorites, pummel their way through the Bandits, scoring point after point. "It's almost unfair." Tex remarks, as one of the bandits is sent into the wall yet again. "True enough." Jersey replies, looking at his lover. _'Damn I'm so lucky.'_ He muses, watching her smile and blush, before kissing him.

The blonde moans into the kiss as Jersey pulls her closer. He pulls away, putting their trash in the trash can, before moving back to his lover. He pushes her down onto the bed, capturing her lips again, before stripping his armor off, and laying next to her. Jersey pulls Tex against his body, fitting her perfectly to him, before kissing along her neck, coaxing a soft moan from her. "This is great." Jersey whispers, barely registering her reply of, "I agree." Before drifting off into blissful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Chapter 11 is here, with it comes Valentines day (I know its not really Valentines day)**

Chapter 11

Location: Mother of Invention

Jersey blinks his eyes open, feeling Tex's sleeping form pressed into his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him firmly in place with a smile playing across her face. He smiles, kissing her cheek, before wiggling out of her arms, writing a quick note, explaining where he was, and dressed into his armor. Jersey then stepped into the Hall, and strode toward the cafeteria, smiling wildly under his helmet. Jersey stops in the cafeteria, grabbing Tex her breakfast burritos, and their favorite drink to energize themselves, monster. _'Alright, time for my little addition.'_ He thinks, heading to meet York. "Hey man, you get it?" He asks York, shaking his hand. "Yep, here you go, it's all in there." York says, handing Jersey a small box. "Thanks man, what do I owe you?" Jersey asks, prepared for a high price. "This one's on the house Jersey, just make sure you keep Tex happy." York says, before heading off to meet Carolina. _'Oh I plan on it.'_ Jersey muses, heading back to his room with Tex. Once there, he sees her still asleep, and takes his time setting everything up. He sets up the candles York got him in various spots, before waking Tex. "Happy valentines day Allison." He whispers, handing her the rose and chocolate heart York brought. She looks around, before realization dawns on her, her face lighting up, before Jersey is attacked by her, falling to the ground, he tosses the rose and chocolate heart onto the bed, before wrapping her into his arms. "I fucking love you Jason!" She says, before looking serious "how'd you get them?" She asks, straddling him. "I have my ways." He replies, winking, before pulling her down to a kiss. Jersey then realizes, she hadn't eaten yet. "Eat." He commands, picking her up and sitting her on the bed, before laying her food out in front of her. "You know you don't have to go to all this trouble for me, right?" Tex asks, digging in. "I don't have to, but I want to." Jersey responds, wrapping his arm around her, letting her eat.

As Jersey watches her, he notices a beeping in his helmet, marking a incoming message. _'Who'd send me a message this early in the morning?'_ He thinks, opening it. "Jersey, if I ever catch you with Tex again. Your dead meat. You hear me?!" Says a voice, trying to sound menacing. Jersey scoffs as he removes his helmet again, before leaning in and kissing Tex's cheek. _'I'll never leave you.'_ He thinks, watching her smile as she plays with his hair. "Here, let me see your feet." He says, gaining a raised eyebrow, but she does as he says. Once she complies, he slips her socks off her feet, setting them in his lap, he goes to work, massaging them. "Jason... Why are you- Oh..." She says, relaxing. Jersey continues his ministrations, eliciting several soft moans from her, before working his way up to her calves. She lays back, Jersey continuing up her legs only once he's sure that section has been taken care of. Tex moans out softly as Jersey gets to her thighs, kneading away the soreness. Once Jersey finishes massaging her legs, Tex raises an eyebrow at him. "What was that for?" She asks, smiling. "Just showing my appreciation to the woman I love." Jersey replies, kissing her hand. "Roll over hun~." Tex whispers, pulling his shirt off of him. Once Jersey rolls over, she straddles his back, kissing the back of his shoulders, before starting to massage his back. Jersey groans, feeling her fingers dig into a particularly knotted spot. "Don't worry hun~. This'll feel all better soon~." Tex whispers in his ear, kneading at the knot in his right shoulder. Gaining another grunt of pain before he let's out a soft moan of relief. "Better?" She whispers, nipping at his ear. "Mhmm." He moans out, relaxing slowly as she works her way through the kinks and knots along Jersey's back, kissing the sore spots.

Once she's sure his backs been worked over completely, she rolls him onto his back, and straddles his eight pack, her hands on his chest, and grins down at him. "Come on, let's spar." She says, grinning as she feels his pecs. "You know I can't say no to a challenge, even one i doubt I'll win." He replies, grabbing her hips, lifting her up. "In armor or out of it with gloves?" She asks, standing now, in just her t-shirt and underwear. "I say armor." He replies, watching her ample rear as she walks to the lockers containing their armor. Jersey gets up, and armors up, before having Lambda double check his systems. "You ready?" Tex asks, slipping her helmet on and closing their lockers. "Ready to get my ass kicked? Sure." Jersey replies, earning a nudge from Tex. Her and Jersey make their way through the halls, arriving at the training room, they then touch fists, and prepare for the coming challenge. "Agents Texas and New Jersey, please hold off until the others are here, they want to see this." F.I.L.S.S says over the comm. _'Oh no, they're coming to watch me get beat up.'_ Jersey thinks, watching Tex lower her hands, her body shaking, indicating her laughter. "Even in armor, you stiffening up like that, it's a little cute." She says, shaking her head. "Agents New Jersey and Texas, please continue when ready." F.I.L.S.S says, before a countdown shows on their HUD's. Three, two, one. Tex and Jersey spring into action, with Jersey throwing four lightning quick punches, then throwing an uppercut to Tex's chin, making her falter for a second before simply decking Jersey in the face, sending him flying five feet back. Jersey rolls back to his feet, sprinting towards Tex, and returning the punch, sending her falling, before she rolls to her feet as well, grabbing Jersey, lifting him, and slamming him onto his back, mounting him, and repeatedly sending her fist into his face. _'Alright, enough of this.'_ Jersey thinks, before grabbing Tex's fist, and kicking her off him. Tex grunts, landing on her feet, rushing Jersey, and getting lifted off her feet over Jersey's head. "Come on Jersey, play nice~." She says, before Jersey throws her, causing her to slide across the floor. Tex gets up, sprints towards Jersey, and feints punching him, before sliding between his legs, stopping, and jump kicking his back. _'Damn she can hit.'_ Jersey muses, wheeling around just in time to deflect her fist. He slams his knee into her helmet, causing her to reel back, before he sends his fist into the side of her helmet. "Match, completed. Agents Texas and Jersey, are tied." F.I.L.S.S says, resulting in Tex and Jersey sharing a glance. _'I... Tied? With Tex?!'_ Jersey thinks, before glancing up at the observation room, and seeing a bustle of activity. "Wanna go up there and see how their taking this?" Tex asks, turning to head up there. "Yea, let's go." Jersey says, following Tex from the room.

"Man, did you EVER think that was possible?" York asks Wash and Maine, laughing. "Even I didn't expect it." Jersey says, stepping into the room, Tex right at his heels. York tosses a beer to Tex and Jersey, before sitting at the empty table. "Damn dude, I hate to say this, but now I owe Maine money." Wash says, joining them, shaking his head and eating in his helmet again. "You bet against me?" Jersey asks, sliding his helmet off, and moving to run his hand through his hair before Tex beats him to it. "Oh no dude, he did worse, he bet that you'd be down and out within fifteen seconds." York responds, shaking his head. Jersey sits in silence as he notices the constant glare he's receiving from Carolina. _'Man, what is her problem?'_ He thinks, finishing off his beer. "Alright, well, I'm off to bed, night fellas. Tex, you comin'?" Jersey says, standing up, his helmet tucked under his arm. She nods, chugs the last half of her beer, and follows him. "Man, did you see the glare Carolina gave you?" Tex asks as they get near their room. "Yeah, what did I do?" Jersey responds, letting Tex enter their room first. "You tied me, she lost, badly." Tex responds, running a hand through her sweaty hair. "You know, nobody else has ever made me break a sweat." She remarks, grinning. "Really? Not even Carolina?" He asks, removing his armor, watching Tex do the same. "Nah, she wasn't too hard, harder than Maine, York, and Wyoming for sure, but not as hard as you~." She says, smirking, and glancing down at Jersey's crotch, her eyes slowly roaming his bare torso. _'Oh god you're perverted.'_ He thinks, before picking her up, and carrying her to bed. As they settle in, Jersey notices her pressing her ass into his member more. _'Why must you do this?'_ He asks in his head, placing a hand on his lovers hip. As he slowly drifts off, he feels her hand snaking up to the back of his head to toy with his hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Chapter 12... a definite bombshell gets dropped here.**

Chapter 12

Location: Mother of Invention

"Agents New Jersey, Texas, North Dakota, and Wyoming report to the briefing room." F.I.L.S.S says over the comm, shaking Jersey out of his thoughts while Tex sat in his lap, watching the far away look in his eyes, the concern evident on her face. "Jerse?" She asks, using the nickname she'd given him. "Hmm?" He asks, his green eyes focusing on her storm grey ones now. "You okay hun?" She asks, as he groans softly from her lips returning to his favorite place on his throat. "Mmh, just... Thinking about things." He responds, moaning a bit as he feels her sucking at his throat. "About what hun~?" She asks, her lips tickling his neck. "A bunch of sappy stuff, I'll explain later, for now, let's see what the director wants." He whispers, before kissing her, getting up, and armoring up. Tex follows suit, smacking his ass and laughing when he jumps, before Jersey pins her to the wall, holding her hands above her head. "Hmm, I think I'm okay with this~." The blonde says, grinning as Jersey stiffens at her tone, then Jersey kisses her rougly, before leading her to the briefing room. Once there the director nods to them, Wyoming and North, before starting. "Agents, your mission is to infiltrate a resistance stronghold on Reach, they have excavated a location to run operations from in the glass. North and Wyoming will be posted as lookouts, monitoring Texas and New Jersey's progress, and covering them if need be." The director says, looking to each freelancer. "Sir, what's our objective?" North asks, not taking his eyes off the plans. "Your objective, agents, is an informant who is of no use to us anymore, I need you to eliminate him." The director responds, making Jersey tense next to Tex. _'So that's how the director really is.'_ Jersey thinks angrily, before Tex discreetly rubs her hand along his back to calm him. "This is your target." The director says, as a holo image of a middle aged man, blonde, green eyes, with close cropped hair, appears before them. "Dismissed agents." The director says, nodding to each of them.

"Alright Jersey and Tex, be careful, Wyoming and I are having some trouble seeing through this smoke." North says from his position on top of a chimney. "Understood North." Jersey says, as he and Tex glance at each other before splitting up. _'Take care sweetheart.'_ He thinks as he slips down the Hall, barely a blur with his camouflage. "Tex, report." Wyoming says over the comm, his tension evident. "Nothing yet, how are things at your end Jersey?" She asks from somewhere across the facility. "Nothing." Jersey replies, before hearing a motor. _'I better get down before I'm spotted.'_ He thinks, pressing up to the wall. Jersey waits for a minute, before hearing the vehicle start driving, fast. Out of nowhere he gets pinned to the wall by an armored warthog, the hook at the front stabbing through his thigh. _'Oh shit, this can't be happening.'_ He thinks, as he activates his beacon, signalling his trouble. "Well hello there New Jersey." The man, wearing a tank top showing off his muscular arms says, getting out of the warthog, before continuing. "Your mate Maine, killed my brother, I'm here to return the favor." He finishes, before Jersey grunts, and shoves the car back, and dropping to one knee. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your lady friend." The man says, chuckling. _'Okay, one, how the fuck does he know about us. Two, hell. The fuck. No he isnt.'_ Jersey thinks, anger getting to him. He swings his fist, slamming it into the man's ribs in an uppercut, feeling two of them break, before the man grabs his arm, and slams a hammer into his shoulder repeatedly, breaking the bones and dislocating the joint. Jersey nearly blacks out, before the man grabs his pistol, shoves the barrel into his shoulder and pulls the trigger one, two, three times. The last thing Jersey sees before succumbing to the darkness, is a figure in black armor, grabbing the man by his head, and twisting, killing him. "I've found him. Command, we need immediate extraction. We have wounded." Tex says, the fear evident in her voice, then, darkness.

Jersey awakes, feeling a weight on his uninjured left arm. He groans, his head killing him. "Jersey?!" Tex asks, her voice scratchy like she'd been crying. "Tex? What happened?" Jersey says, as she wraps him into a hug. "You got hurt, really bad, the doctors saved you, but your arms scarred up now." She explains, her voice trembling now. "Hey, it's ok, I'm alive." Jersey whispers after feeling her tear drip onto his chest. "Don't ever scare me like that again Jerse." She whispers, tightening her hold on him. "I won't love, I'll take better care of myself." Jersey replies, kissing the top of her head. "Hello Agent New Jersey, I'm glad to see your awake." The medic says, glancing nervously at Tex. _'Oh Tex, what did you do to them while I was out?'_ Jersey muses, knowing her violent tendencies can be even more extreme where he's concerned. "Sir, I regret to inform you, you will be unable to work in the field for two months. Your injuries we're... Extensive." The medic says, standing near the door. _'Two whole months?'_ Jersey thinks, not knowing what he'd do with his time. "How long will I be confined to the med bay?" He asks, not wanting to be there anymore. "Your free to leave, but you must come back twice a week for therapy." The medic answers, before bolting out the door when Tex raises her head from Jersey's chest. "Let's go to our room then." Jersey whispers, slowly sitting up. As he stands, Tex throws his left arm over his head, supporting his weight to keep him off his injured right leg. "How long was I out?" Jersey asks as they make their way to the room. "3 days, I didn't leave." Tex says sadly, as they step through the door and Jersey hobbles over to the bed, collapsing on it. "Lambda, let Maine, North, and York know where to find him." She says, getting the rest of her armor off, and stepping into black sweats, before slipping on Jersey's turquoise hoodie.

A few minutes later, a heavy knock sounds at the door, obviously Maine, before opening and revealing the big bald freelancer in grey sweats and a white T-shirt. He steps through the door, sees Jersey wrapped up in Tex, and takes a seat on the bed, growling. "Agent Maine would like you to know he's sorry for not taking care of the brother, he wasn't even aware the guy had a brother." Sigma translates, looking as formal as ever. "Then you had nothing to do with it Maine, you can't stop what you don't know exists." Jersey says, placing his uninjured hand on the bigger man's shoulder. Jersey looks down at his right hand in its sling, and decides he's going to push himself harder, harder than anyone else, to make sure that never happens to him or anyone else in his squad again. "Jersey?" North says, stepping into the open doorway, still in his armor. "You good North?" Jersey asks, looking North over for any injuries. North steps into the room, walks briskly over to Jersey, and kneels. "I'm sorry for what happened man, I couldn't watch your back, it's my fault." North says, shaking his head. "No man, it's not your fault, you were watching over Tex, which I'm glad for, thank you." Jersey says, making Tex and North tense up. "North, why aren't you in more comfortable clothes?" Sigma asks, hovering over Jersey's shoulder. "I'm not taking this off until Jersey's able to suit up and take it off on his own." North replies, a determination set across his features now. York then walks in, carrying a box. "York, you get what I asked for?" Tex asks, standing and walking to York. "Right here Tex, I got all the items on your list." York responds, handing Tex the box. "What's in it?" Jersey asks, watching intently. _'What's up with everyone today?'_ Jersey muses, standing, before falling back to the bed in pain. Maine steadies him to keep his head from hitting the wall, as Tex opens the box. "This is all the stuff I need to help you heal faster." Tex says, pulling out bottles. "Guys, thank you all for coming by, but I'm gonna go ahead and get some rest." Jersey says, nodding to each man in the room. They all stand, pat Jersey on the uninjured shoulder, and leave, leaving Jersey and Tex alone. "Alright Jason, time to take your meds." Tex says, approaching him, holding five bottles. "How much faster will I heal with all this?" He asks, looking at his injured limbs. "Instead of two months, it'll be half a week to two weeks." She replies as he downs the medicines, and gulps down a water bottle. Tex sets the bottles on the dresser, and returns to Jersey, helping him into bed. Once Tex curls up into his arms, Jersey whispers, "Thank you for staying by my side." Before receiving a "I'm not leaving you, so get used to it Jason." Before his eyes flutter closed and he drifts off into the darkness again.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Aaaand bombshell time is here again XD**

Chapter 13

Location: Mother of Invention

"Jersey, it's time to wake up~." comes Tex's voice, shaking Jersey from his half asleep thoughts. "Hmm?" He asks, opening his eyes, seeing Tex sitting there with two boxes of food. "Breakfast?" He asks, groaning as he sits up. "Yep, and sucks for you, you have to deal with my spoon feeding, which is good practice." She replies, opening his box. _'Wait is she... Pregnant?'_ Jersey wonders, before being shaken out of his thoughts by a fork with steak on it hovering in front of his mouth. He takes it, resenting the need to be fed like a baby. As Tex finishes feeding Jersey, she hands him his medicine. "Feeling any better?" She asks, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Believe it or not, I do actually, my arm isn't killing me and I have some movement now." He replies, wiggling his wrist. "Good, how about your leg?" Tex asks, glancing down, near but not actually at his leg. Jersey stands, feeling a slight itch, but no pain. "Well I can stand." He says, before taking a few steps. "And walk." He continues, walking around the room before returning to his lover. He takes his medicine, downs another water bottle, and grabs some clothes, fiddling with them, trying to dress himself left handed, before admitting defeat and allowing Tex to dress him. "Where you going?" Tex asks, dressing herself, before standing before Jersey. He looks down at his right sleeve, hanging limply as he can't actually put his arm through it yet. Tex shakes her head, placing a hand on his cheek. Jersey pulls her into a kiss, growling. "I'm gonna go grab my replacement armor." Jersey says, before stepping out the door. "Well I'm coming with, you need someone to carry it." She says, following him down the hall.

"Hey Jersey, here's a little gift from me to you." Wash says, holding up a tattoo gun, making Jersey raise his eyebrow. "A tattoo?" He questions, glancing at York, Maine, North, and Tex. They were there to watch the grid ball game, but were all watching intently at the exchange. "I guess it couldn't hurt to add one, it'll be on my back, unless you wanna do more." Jersey says, planning his newest addition to his design on his back. "Alright, well, we can do however many you want, wherever, whatever, and the size you want." Wash replies, before laughing. "How about this?" Wash continues, lifting the back of his shirt, revealing a flaming black and yellow mark VI helmet with crossed battle rifles, before gesturing to Maine and York to do the same. York's is a bronze ish mark VI helmet with a holographic lock background, whereas Maine's is a grey EVA helmet with crossed brute shots. "Yeah, I'm down for that, what would mine be?" Jersey says, gesturing to Tex for help getting his shirt off. "How about a fading out black mark VI helmet?" Tex asks, before revealing that she has that exact tattoo. "I'm alright with that." Jersey says, laying down on his chest, noting the gasps from the room, all except Tex, who's well versed with his back. "Jesus man, you were an ODST?" York asks, awe filling his voice. "Yeah? That a problem?" Jersey asks, glancing to the side at York's feet. "No, did you guys ever defend Eradinus?" York asks, kneeling in front of Jersey. "Yeah, we did, I lost my first squad there." Jersey replies, remembering the men who stupidly ran into the covenant outpost, getting themselves slaughtered. "You were they guys who saved my family... Wait. How old are you?" York says, looking at Jersey now. "23, but I suspect I got shoved into the future by whatever took me here." Jersey says, looking to Tex. "How old were you when you were on Eridanus?" York asks, glancing around. "22, but I was 23 when I came here." Jersey says, feeling the tattoo gun go to work. "You came ten years into the future Jersey." Tex says, stroking his hair. _'Ten years? Well, I'm glad to be here nonetheless.'_ Jersey thinks, being drawn from his thoughts by York stabbing him with a needle and injecting the contents of the syringe into him. "What was that?" Jersey asks, nervous. "It's the latest medicinal concoction, when your bones and muscles heal from now on, they'll be twice as strong." York says, showing the syringe. "The rest of ours are coming in soon, but we agreed you deserve it most." Tex says, kissing his forehead as Wash finishes off the tattoo. Jersey rolls his shoulders, noticing the lack of pain in his right shoulder. "Huh, no pain." He whispers, causing all the others to whirl around. "What?!" They all ask, before Tex reaches up and places a hand on his cheek. "You sure? I don't want you relapsing." She says, looking into his eyes. "Well I'm gonna give it till tomorrow before I take it out of the sling, but yeah." Jersey replies, kissing her jaw, before taking his seat, and accepting the glass of whiskey from Maine.

As they watch, York and Wash arm wrestle, Maine stands, before North speaks up. "Going out for another late night stroll with my sister?" Before laughing at the look the bald freelancer gives him. "Don't worry, I'm not mad, she's a big girl." Maine grunts in acknowledgment, before heading out. "Hey Jersey, we're gonna turn in for the night, leave you two lovebirds be." York says, standing and leading Wash and North from the room. _'How do THEY know about us now?'_ Jersey thinks as Tex hands him his meds again. He takes them, downs the water, and with Tex's help, undresses, and climbs into bed. Tex crawls into her place in front of him, curling into his arms and taking great care to rub her ass into his crotch again. "Really?" He mumbles, eliciting a giggle from her. "Mhmm." She hums back, before glancing at him and biting her lip sexily. "Hey Tex?" He asks, rubbing a hand across her stomach. "Yeah?" She replies, rolling to face him. "Do you know why C.T said all that stuff?" He asks, wondering if it was all bluster or if there was any truth to her words. "Actually, I found a flash drive in my locker the other day, I was waiting till you were better to look at it together." She replies, kissing his nose. "Tomorrow?" Jersey asks, wanting to find out for sure. "Mhmm." She mumbles back, rolling over again. Jersey wraps her into his body again, and falls into blissful sleep, knowing his lovers by his side.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) So sorry for the long wait, ive just been really busy lately, but heres chapter 14 finally.**

Chapter 14

Location: Mother of Invention

Jersey awakes to the feeling of a cold, empty bed, and sits up, looking around, before seeing a light on under neath the bathroom door. He shrugs out of the sling, before tenderly moving his arm, and, feeling no pain, tosses the sling away with his right arm, happy with the results. Jersey stands, and stretches, making sure his arms good. As he's in the middle of his second stretch, Tex steps out of the bathroom, holding three little sticks, and freezes. "Hun?" She says, before bolting to the bathroom and throwing up. Jersey moves lightning quick, and holds her hair back, rubbing her back, the sticks momentarily forgotten. "Jason... I need to tell you something." She whispers, rinsing her mouth out, and moving to the bed, holding the sticks. "What is it Allie?" He asks, sitting next to her, and holding her. "I- I'm pregnant..." She whispers, not looking up at him. "..." This bit of information stunning Jersey into silence. "I'll get an abortion if you want..." She says, her voice husky with sadness. "No. Don't do that baby, we'll figure it out. I'm here to stay, this is just another beautiful addition." Jersey whispers, wrapping her into his arms and kissing her. "I love you Jason." She whispers, finally meeting his eyes, Jersey noting the fear showing there. "I love you Allison, I'm here for both you and our latest member." He replies, before returning to the kiss. "Come on, let's see what C.T left us." Tex says, before armoring up, and watching Jersey do the same, her hungry look obvious to Jersey. "Tex, your looking at me like you haven't eaten in weeks and I'm a juicy steak." He comments, looking her over, noting how amazing she always looked. "Well that's 'cause right now? You look sexy as fuck." She says, rushing Jersey and pinning him to the wall, half armored, before planting her lips to his, and hungrily searching his lips with her tongue for entrance, which he admits happily, only to dominate her tongue with his. Jersey moans into the kiss, feeling her hands running through his hair. She pulls back, biting her lip and looking him over. "What- was that?" Jersey asks, breathlessly, as he leans against the wall, watching her eye him up. "That, hun, was just a taste of what's waiting for you~." Tex says, catching her breath, and winking at him, before standing back as he finishes armoring up. _'Is this just another side effect of the pregnancy? Or is she just that fucking horny?'_ He wonders, before placing his helmet on his head, and following her out the door.

Jersey and Tex made their way slowly to the classroom, locking it once they entered. Tex moved and sat at one of the desks, plugging the flash drive in. C.T's face popped up, before she started talking. "Agent Texas, Allison, if you're reading this,then that means I escaped, or at the very least, I'm probably not around anymore. I want to leave behind all the data I've been collecting about project freelancer. I never could shake the feeling that something was wrong with the program. The secrets, the lies, the manipulation, the smoke, all of it, obscuring a big damn fire. I did some digging, and now I know what the directors been hiding, what he did. He broke the law Allison, the one law they don't just slap you on the wrist for. I'm taking the originals with me as an insurance policy. I leave you this copy not because you're the best soldier in the squad, but because I know that I can trust you the most, after reading these files you will understand why. Good luck, your friend, Connie." Then a selection of files pop up. "Alpha?" Lambda, you know who this is?" Jersey asks, as Tex glances up at him quickly. "The alpha, from what I understand, is the AI all of us fragments, are made from." Lambda replies, flashing up quickly over Jersey's shoulder. Tex swiped to the next file, before freezing, seeing herself in the picture under the file Beta. The file read _'Allison Beth Church, died serving the UNSC, later cloning attempts: Failed. Most recent attempt: Success, integrating her into project freelancer under name Texas. End file.'_ Tex slipped her helmet off, and clenched her fist before Jersey rubbed her back gently. "What he did, it can't change you Allison, your my love, he can't change that." He whispers, before being crushed in a hug. "Lambda, bring York, Wash, Maine, and North here please." Tex says, anger flooding her voice. Lambda nods, before disappearing to do as asked. Jersey moves Tex to sit next to him, and moves through the files of the directors crimes. A few long minutes later, York, North, Maine, and Wash knock at the door to the classroom. Once Jersey unlocks it, they crowd around the console, going through it. "That crooked bastard." Wash says, before being stunned silent.

"We can't let this stand, we need to make him pay." Sigma says, floating around the group. "I agree, but first, we should get out to avoid being thrown in jail for knowing too much, we can come back later to bring down the director." Tex responds, glancing at each man around her. "Jersey, in your ODST experience, did you ever learn to fly a pelican?" Wash asks, grabbing the flash drive from the console. "I know enough to get us out of here, if that's what your asking." Jersey replies, leading the way to the door. "Um, guys, is there any way we could bring... Carolina? I'll make sure she doesn't try to murder Tex." York asks, before adding. "I can't just leave her." Jersey shares a look with Tex, before nodding his head, and slipping his helmet on. "Yea, just hurry, and meet us in the pelican bay in 5 minutes." Before leading the team out the door and into the hall. York splits off, and takes off towards Carolinas room, while Jersey, Tex, Maine, Wash, and North, all run toward the pelican bay. "Come on! Get your asses on board!" North yells from the pelican, urging York and Carolina to get on board. The director caught onto them pretty quick and sent his minor soldiers after them. Jersey took off and shot out the airlock the second the pelicans doors were sealed, sending them rocketing towards the nearest habitable location.

"Jersey, my scans indicate there is a group of red and blue sim troopers in a canyon, named Blood Gulch." Lambda says, highlighting the coordinates on the map. Jersey turns the pelican to the new heading before Carolina speaks up. "Jersey, I think you need to look at this." She calls, before slipping into the cockpit, holding her data pad. "What is it?" He asks, before taking the pad, and reading through the file, the file reads _'Meta: the directors new prototype, Agent Tennessee, will be undergoing surgery to become the directors ultimate weapon. He's been given the Zeta AI fragment, several new abilities added into his armor, and several strength enhancers. End file.'_ Jersey hands Carolina her data pad back, shaking his head. "Jersey, if he comes for you... You'll need us there to help you." She says, just as Tex comes up, standing beside Carolina. "Carolina and I... Have made up Jersey, now you've got a team of ultra bad ass space warriors to back you up. We can survive, and even better... We can win." Tex whispers, sliding her helmet off to kiss Jersey's visor. "Jersey, coming up on Blood Gulch canyon now." Lambda says, hovering over the map, selecting a landing point. "Very good Lambda, Tex, Carolina, get the team ready, we don't know what we're gonna find." Jersey commands, watching the canyon for any incoming attacks. Tex and Carolina move off into the crew compartment, and start the preparations. _'Those two teaming up? That's definitely a hurricane from hell.'_ Jersey muses, before his attention is drawn to the red and blue soldiers standing in the middle of the box canyon, staring up at the ship. "Lambda, go ahead and land us down there." Jersey says, before moving into the crew compartment. Jersey grabs his sniper rifle and dual smgs, putting the smgs on his thighs, and slinging the sniper across his back. "Alright, fair warning, we've got both red and blue teams gathered to give us a welcoming party. So be prepared for anything, understood?" Jersey says, taking his place near the crew bay door.

Once the doors opened and the freelancers stepped out, the man in red armor carrying a shotgun spoke up. "Now who in Sam hell are you supposed to be?" His voice heavy with a southern accent. "Well, we're former Agents of project freelancer, I'm agent New Jersey, but you can call me Jersey. This is Tex, Maine, York, Wash, Carolina, and North." Jersey responds, pointing out who was who. Tex cracks her knuckles, before doing the same to her neck. The man in red armor with the shotgun chuckles. "Lady, I don't know who you think you are-" He starts before having his head slammed into a fat guy in orange armors balls. _'Oooh, would NOT want to be that guy.'_ Jersey muses, grimacing. Jersey turns to the blue team to deal with them, only to find the dark blue one with a mark V helmet on standing there. While the turquoise, aqua-marine, teal, whatever the fuck color that is, and the light blue one are half way to the blue base. "Hello!" The dark blue one said, before realizing his teammates left him and taking off after them. _'Well there's one problem solved.'_ Jersey thinks, before turning around to see Tex standing over the five soldiers of red team. "Tex, stand down, they could be useful." Jersey says, stepping up next to her. He grabs her arm as it cocks back for another blow forgetting his injured right arm up until her blow yanks at his right arm, sending a grunt of pain from his lips. Tex gasps, spins, and rips her helmet off before grabbing Jersey. As she grabs him, Jersey's vision clouds, before he blacks out from pain.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) So sorry for the wait guys, i got caught up in starting something else, fixing my sleep schedule, trying to regain my old body, and keeping up with friends on xbox.**

Chapter 15

Location: Blood Gulch Blue Base

"Jerse?" Tex asks, seeing him stir from his sleep. Jersey only grunts in reply, before sitting to meet her eyes. "You okay hun?" She asks, gently massaging his injured arm. "I'll be fine, I've felt worse." He replies, laughing, before pulling Tex into a kiss. "Aw fuck berries, why don't I ever get the hot girls?" Comes a voice, breaking Jersey and Tex from their kiss. Jersey gets up, moving toward the voice. Upon opening the door, Jersey finds the soldier in cyan armor eavesdropping. Jersey grabs him by the side of the head, before slamming it into the steel bulkhead, denting it, before growling "Don't you EVER eavesdrop on us again. Understood?" With that, Jersey tosses the cyan armored man away, and closes the door. Now, alone, Jersey moves to grab Tex, pulling her close to him, running his hand over her belly. "What should we name him or her?" Jersey asks, smiling at his lover's expression. "I vote Annabeth if it's a girl." Tex says, before gesturing for Jersey to pick the boys name. "I vote for Jack if he's a boy." Jersey says, noting her smile widen at the name. "I think those are good names, whatever the child is." Tex whispers, before capturing Jersey's lips once more. Tex stands, moving to armor up again. "Leaving so soon love?" Jersey asks, standing and kissing her neck gently. "I have to train blue team with Maine. I'll be back shortly hun." Tex whispers, before giving Jersey a rough kiss, and walking from the room to start whipping the blue team into shape. Jersey decides to pass the time by keeping his shape intact with a few workouts himself.

Jersey finishes his last hand stand pushups just as Tex enters the room, sweat dripping from her face, she rushes to Jersey, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. _'What's this for?'_ He wonders as his hands find her ass, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around him. "What's this for?" He asks, breaking the kiss just long enough to ask. "Mmh, the cyan one, Tucker tried groping me. This is me showing him he can't have me, I'm all yours baby~." She whispers in reply before tugging Jersey to the bed, and removing her armor. "You like what you see~?" She asks, giving a smirk as she finishes, now clad in only the black body suit. _'Fucking hell she's fine.'_ Jersey muses, before saying nothing and capturing her lips again. As they fall to the bed, Jersey unzips her body suit, revealing her bra, it was a black and cyan sports bra, of course she'd order something with his favorite color combination. Tex let's out a Slight giggle as Jersey's eyes linger for a moment. He helps her out of the rest of her bodysuit, noting the black lace panties, soaked through. "Aah, I think I'm heated for you~." She whispers, before grinding herself against Jersey's hard member. "O-oh Jason, I think your ready you big man~." She whispers, before sliding his pants and boxers off, kissing her way down his heaving chest and abs. "A-allison, why do you have to torture me like this~?" Jersey moans, before nudging her head further down. "Mmh, because we both love it~." She moans, before taking his member in her mouth, and bobbing her head. "O-oh fuck Allison, why are you so damn good at that?" Jersey moans, before gripping the back of her head. She moans, knowing exactly the effect it has, causing Jersey to pry her mouth off his member, before slipping her bra and panties off. "Ooh, looks like someone's ready for the main event~." Tex moans, before guiding him into her and gasping as he enters. "Shit your always so tight Allison~." Jersey moans, as he bottoms out, before Tex slowly rises again. Tex assumes a rapid pace, drowning the room in her near screams, before she's forced to slow down again, only to have Jersey resume the same pace. Tex screams again, digging her fingers into Jason's chest, before Jersey slows a little to pull her into a kiss. Tex moans into the kiss, before breaking it to start gasping with each thrust, then without warning she tightens around him more, signaling her release. "O-oh shit Allison!" Jersey yells as he reaches his release, filling her.

Tex collapses, her breasts heaving, and lays covering Jersey. "That was... Crazy." She whispers, kissing at Jersey's collarbone, eliciting another soft moan from his lips. "Tell me about it." Jersey replies, groaning softly under her lips. "Now, I better go make sure Tucker isn't using his rock after that." Tex groans, before laughing, getting up, and slipping into her bodysuit again. Jersey helps her put her armor back on, before starting the process of putting his own on. "You coming too?" Tex asks, watching him intently, hunger in her eyes. _'Jesus fuck, here and her lust.'_ Jersey muses before answering. "Yeah, it's about time I get out and about again." To this she nods, before handing his helmet to him, kissing him, and slipping hers on. Jersey slides his helmet on, stretches, and steps out of the bedroom. "Tucker?! Where are you!" Tex yells, her suits loudspeaker turned up. As she calls out, Jersey sees Tucker rushing from one hiding spot to another, Jersey then activates his active camo, sneaks up behind Tucker, and grabs him in a choir hold, before dragging him in front of Tex. "Well hello there Tucker, where've you been?" Tex asks, making sure to fill her voice with danger and malice. "Um, nowhere, I've been out in the uh, canyon. Why?" He replies after a gulp, before Lambda appears, shaking his head, and playing an audio log of Jersey and Tex in bed off of Tucker's helmet. With that, Tucker groans, and takes off running to find Church. Jersey on the other hand, sprints after, easily catching up to the out of shape man, and dropkicks him back toward Tex, rolling out after the drop kick, and jogging back. "Tucker, you know what's going to happen now?" Tex asks, her voice betraying the dark grin beneath the helmet. "N-no sweet cheeks, what's gonna happen?" Tucker replies, shaking. _'Wrong wording kid.'_ Jersey muses, before watching Lambda go to work deleting all of Tucker's _"home movies"_ stash. Once finished, Tucker groans, only to receive a swift punch from Tex, knocking him out cold. Jersey laughs at the slump figure before him, before dragging Tucker back to his room, and returning to Tex. She stands there, hand on hip, waiting for Jersey. "We should go check in on the others, make sure they haven't killed the reds yet." Tex states, before leading the way out of the base, and to the path to red base. "So Maine, you and I are staying at blue base while Wash, Carolina, and York are staying at red base?" Jersey asks, taking in the layout of the canyon as they walk. "Yep, we're all responsible for making these men into a good and proper force in case the director comes after us." She replies, before slipping her helmet off, revealing her storm grey eyes again, gesturing for Jersey to do the same. Jersey follows suit, before locking eyes with her. "Jersey, you know I can't ever thank you enough for leaving with me right?" She whispers, searching his eyes. "Allison, you don't need to thank me, we all saw the crimes the director committed, we'll see him pay for them." Jersey replies, before signaling for her to lead the way. Tex takes the lead again, calling out to Carolina when they get near. Carolina steps out, wearing workout clothes, before charging Tex and Jersey, only to punch Jersey in the jaw, followed by a bone crushing hug. "Uh, Carolina?" Jersey asks, confused at the redheads actions. "Don't you ever scare us like that again." She growls in reply, glaring into his eyes. "How did I scare you guys?" Jersey asks, looking from Tex to Carolina. "You nearly died while you were out, twice." Tex whispers, eyes wet. Jersey's eyes widened, before looking between the two women's for confirmation. "You flat lined twice after seizures." York calls out in confirmation as he steps out of red base, before moving up to Jersey and clapping his arm, hand to elbow. _'Holy shit, I really did scare them.'_ Jersey thinks, before looking to each of them in turn. "What can I say? Hell didn't want me." He says, before laughing alongside York. "That's not funny Jersey, you could've died." Tex whispers, hurt evident in her eyes, with Carolina nodding. "I'm sorry hun, just trying to lessen the sadness." Jersey says, before pulling Tex into a kiss. "Mmh, you're forgiven." She whispers back after pulling away.

"Right, so you guys doing ok with your men? Nobody's dead yet right?" Carolina asks, acting like she's trying to see blue base. "No, one may end up in the hospital by the end of the week if he tries eves dropping one more time though." Jersey replies, letting out a low chuckle. "I guess you're talking about the cyan one, aren't you?" York says, with a low voice. "He is, why do you ask?" Tex replies, glancing between Carolina and York. "He's hiding behind you, checking both our women out." York replies, looking at Jersey. "I'll take care of it." Jersey states with a slight laugh, before returning his helmet to his head, and activating his active camo. Jersey jogs up to Tucker's hiding spot, finding the man whispering to himself all the things he wants from Tex and Carolina. Jersey listens for a minute, getting more and more tempted to just kill the man there and then as time progresses, before grabbing Tucker, and dragging him to the group. Jersey throws Tucker down at their feet, before placing a foot on his balls. "Tell these women what you were whispering back there." Jersey growls, slightly grinding his foot into Tucker's balls, eliciting a yelp of pain. "N-no, I don't want to die." Tucker whines, trying to push Jersey's boot off of him. Jersey rips Tucker's helmet off him, and tosses it over to York, who in turn, starts setting up a tracker and 24/7 audio broadcaster, so anything Tucker says can be monitored. "Why won't you tell them? Is it something nobody should say about a woman?" Jersey asks, grinding a bit harder this time. "Ow, fuck! Okay, okay, it's nothing anyone should've said, it's something I'll never say again! Okay?" Tucker groans, coughing in pain. York nods to indicate the system's been set up. York tosses the helmet back to Jersey, who hands it back to Tucker, once Tucker's helmet is in place, and he's standing again, Jersey shoves him back in the direction of blue base. "Return to base." Jersey commands, pointing, and watching till the blue soldier's gone from sight. "Ughh, worst soldiers ever. Of all time." Wash says, walking up behind them. "Tell me about it." York mutters, before laughing along with the rest of the group. "Alright, well we were just checking in, Jersey and I should probably be getting back before Maine murders the whole team due to Caboose." Tex states, before clapping hand to elbow with each member of the group in turn, and starting back the way they came. Jersey repeats her clapping hand to elbow, and jogs to catch up to the deadly blonde.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) So sorry everyone for not posting in forever, work has just had me super weighed down recently.**

Chapter 16

Location: Blood Gulch Blue Base

Jersey's walking through a snowy forest, he glances down, feeling the cold. 'What the hell? Leather Jacket, black shirt, black jeans, boots. Where's my armor?' He wonders, feeling naked without its all encompassing shell. He glances around, seeing trees and snow all around. 'where the hell am I?' He wonders, before whirling around to the sound of a girl crying. Jersey took off at a sprint towards the sound, he ran for an hour, directly to the sound, yet neither the girl showed up, nor did the forest end. Jersey heard the sharp crack of a sniper rifle, then, nothing. He woke with a start, jumping sitting bolt upright in his bed, causing Tex to stir from her sleep. "Jason?" She cooed, before sitting up and pulling his head into her shoulder. "What was it this time hun?" She whispers, rubbing his back. "Black Forest." He responds, leaning into her, allowing her to smooth over his hair. "Well Jason, it's going on 0600. Should we just get up for the day?" Tex whispers, kissing Jersey's temple. "Yeah, let's just get up." He replies, after a grunt. Jersey then pushes himself up out of bed, and gets his armor back on, before grinning at Tex as she stretches. He leans over, kisses her, and slides his helmet on before stepping out of the room. "Hey Jersey? You might wanna come out here!" Comes Tucker's voice from outside the base. 'Could I just get a damn cup of coffee first?!' Jersey thinks wryly before setting the cup down, grabbing his helmet, and jogging outside. Once outside, his helmet back on his head, Jersey freezes and draws his battle rifle on the stranger in yellow armor. "Who the hell are you." He growls, making sure his safety's off. "Woah dude, chill, she's our new recruit." Tucker replies quickly, stepping between the deadly freelancer and the new girl.

Jersey shakes his head and lowers the rifle a few inches, but doesn't stand down fully, that is until Tex steps out and places a hand over the rifle. "Hun, she's our newbie, her name's kakiana grif." She says, looking meaningfully at Jersey's trigger finger. He relents, placing the rifle across his back again and watching the girl in yellow, before speaking. "Any relation to grif over at red base?" He asks, gauging her reaction. "He's my brother actually, and I usually go by sister. Just so you know." She replies, removing her helmet, which in turn makes Tucker gasp a little. 'She's pretty, I'll admit, but, I think I did better with you.' Jersey muses, looking to his lover. "So, your Jersey right? Your hot!" Sister says breathlessly, grinning at Jersey as she checks him out. Jersey grins as he sees Tex growl out a threat. "Thanks, but I'm not available." He replies, wrapping an arm around Tex for effect. The look sister gave Tex could've made main shrivel up, yet Tex only returned the look evenly. Sister shrugs eventually, before swinging her lustful gaze on Tucker. Seeing this, Tex and Jersey meet each other's gaze, shaking their heads knowingly. "How about you big man? You available to give a girl a good time?" Sister asks a bewildered Tucker. "Oh fuck yeah baby, I will rock your fucking world!" Tucker replies, before being led off by sister. Jersey and Tex turn to head back into base when Carolina yells out. "Tex! Jersey! We've got a message for you! North was up in his post and he sent a message out to us that he saw a man in white mk VI armor heading down towards the caves." She says, catching up to them. Jersey grins at the prospect of running into the Brit again. "Let's go welcome him then." He says, before jogging off with Carolina and Tex by his side. As they get up to the edge of the caves, Jersey activates his active camo, Tex activating hers, and Carolina activating her chameleon camo. They slide into the cave, seeming to be mere shadows as they listen in to Wyoming talking to the director. "Yes sir, I'm in position, just waiting on your orders to take out Agents Carolina, New Jersey, and Texas." The Brit says, completely unaware of the three freelancers crouched behind him. "I understand sir, it will be done." Wyoming finishes, signing off of the comm. Jersey nods to the ladies, before sliding up behind Wyoming, and yanking him to his feet before slamming him into the cave wall. "Hello Wyoming." Tex says, before leaning against Jersey and shaking her head at Wyoming. "Oh dear Tex, still trying to be above everyone else?" Wyoming replies, obviously trying to pit Carolina and Tex against each other. "Sorry Wyoming, but your not starting that up." Carolina says, holding a pistol on Wyoming.

"What, no more Tex and Carolina at a each other's throats? Oh dear I must have a concussion." Wyoming states, before jumping into action, sprinting for the cave entrance. Jersey shakes his head laughing, just moments before Maine steps out in front of the charging Wyoming and clothes lining him, sending Wyoming to the ground with a grunt of suprise. Maine cracks his knuckles hissing. "You're not going anywhere Wyoming." Sigma translates, just as Wyoming grabs his smg, again, grunting in suprise as Jersey puts him into a choke hold, dragging him back and slamming him into the wall again, sending a shower of rocks off the wall. Wyoming slams a right hook straight into Jersey's helmet, causing Jersey to reel back, just far enough for Carolina and Tex to place heavy blows to Wyomings head, knocking him out cold.


End file.
